This invention relates to a water-jet boat drive.
This art is still looking for a simple, durable generally maintenance free and low cost water-jet drive.
Boat manufacturers greatly prefer units that can be installed with little change in boat design. This means a preference for units secured solely to the transom of the boat and extending rearwardly therefrom without requiring any change in the construction of the bottom of the boat.
Most transom attached water-jet units present problems in trim adjustment and also in reverse drive. Some proposals forget trim adjustment completely and direct the jet stream selectively to either side in reverse, while other proposals would mount the unit dirigibly and shunt the jet downwardly in reversing thereby dangerously tending to lift the stern of the boat and drive the bow into the water.
None of the proposals applicant is aware of have any means for disposal of the engine exhaust through the jet.